MTT Brand Beds
by NineCentsChange
Summary: Muffet and Mettaton indulge in a brand new bed. Cuteness and fluff ensues.


**Muffet and Mettaton indulge in a brand new bed. Cuteness and fluff ensues. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So, darling, what do you think?"

"It's, um…"

"Lovely? Comfortable? _Luxurious_? I am open to every possible compliment."

Muffet wasn't quite sure what to make of their new bed, truth be told. It certainly looked inviting, with its sheets made out of red satin, remarkably soft pillows, and mattress that felt as if could have been made of clouds. It's most notable feature, however, had to be the size. She stood on one side of it, with her robot husband standing what must have been nine- possibly ten- feet away. The comedically large scale of the mattress had left her all but speechless for a few moments.

Thankfully, she managed to find her voice before he could worry she didn't like it. "It's… Nice, dearie. Very nice, actually," she gave him a smile and reached four of her hands down to feel the silky fabric. "But what was wrong with our old bed?" Their previous bed had plenty of room for both of them, leaving her wondering why such an upgrade was necessary. Then again, she thought, Mettaton hadn't always taken necessity into account for acquiring anything in the past.

"Ah ah, darling, I've got three little words: MTT Brand Mattresses." Mettaton moved his hands apart in a dramatic gesture; he could already see the title now. "Just imagine: now every fan of MTT can bring home their very own bed! Hand-made and fit for a king or queen, the MTT Mattress Line will be our latest and greatest piece of merchandise!" He grinned like a child on their birthday and gracefully laid his metallic body across the ridiculously large mattress.

"More like a king, queen, and their entire royal guard…" Muffet giggled softly and climbed up to join him, crawling over to his side and cuddling up close to him. Her petite frame looked even tinier compared to his size, but she couldn't care less at the moment. "Really, Mettaton, this is big enough for an army. Do you really think something like it is necessary for just the two of us?" Her hand came up to run through his jet black hair. "You don't even need to sleep."

Mettaton chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, his gloved hand gently caressing her shoulder. "Perhaps darling, but if it's you I'm with," he gave her cheek a soft nuzzle, "then I would gladly sleep for an eternity. After all, I'd hate for you to have such a lovely bed with no one to share it with…" He finished his sentence with a purr and nuzzled the crook of her neck, having always loved how irresistibly soft to the touch she was. Her periwinkle skin and dark purple hair felt like silk compared to his metal body; just thinking about it made this chassis whir to life with excitement and anticipation.

This affection did not go unnoticed by Muffet. Said spider-monster gave another giggle and continued to caress his hair, all six of her hands tracing mindless little patterns across his metallic skin. His body was cool and smooth to the touch, a sensation she had come to adore. Years of giving each other copious amounts of physical affection had led to both partners being infatuated with how the other felt, and both of them had learned which places to lavish that would make the other purr with absolute delight.

Mettaton moved closer until he was leaning over her and peppered her thin neck with kisses, slowly making his way down to her exposed collarbones as he went, leaving no place untouched as he did so. His gloved hands ghosted over the rest of her body, feeling every beautiful curve and dip there was to feel.

The butterflies in Muffet's stomach fluttered in anticipation as he showered her with affection, and she was unable to hold back the tiny noise of pleasure as her heart rate began to pick up and her body became warmer. Her first set of hands continued to run through his dark hair, another pair of her hands traveled in the opposite direction, moving down to trace small patterns around his heart-shaped core.

Mettaton could feel his internal motor kick into full-gear as she ran her hands across his core, a faint whirring audible in his chest. How he could feel her touch, especially around his care, had always been somewhat of a mystery. But he had never complained about it. Perhaps it had to do with being a former ghost who achieved a corporeal form, or something else entirely.

Another deep purr rumbled in his core as he climbed further over her, taking care to not squish her smaller body underneath him as he did so. "I must say, dearie, you look absolutely ravishing up against these sheets," he chuckled again and brought his lips to hers, taking in every bit of her that he could. Like a perfectly-made confection, he wanted to savor every single moment they had together.

Muffet hummed in agreement and pulled his closer by his shoulders, deepening the kiss between them. "As do you, darling~," she mumbled between kisses, "I'm starting to see the appeal of the size, too. It gives plenty of room for activities such as this…"

He hummed again in response.

Eventually, they were forced to part for Muffet to get some air. Being a robot, Mettaton was wary of going too long without giving his wife a chance to take a breath, but together they had nearly perfected the amount of time a kiss could go on for.

Muffet breathed softly and smiled up at him, her small chest rising and falling as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "You're perfect, dearie, do you know that?"

"Mmm," Mettaton grinned and gave her a kiss atop her forehead, "compared to you, darling, my beauty pale in comparison." He gently climbed over her again and laid back down beside her, taking his chance to wrap both of his long arms around her.

Muffet giggled again and nuzzled his chest. "Dear, we can't stay here all day, you know. We've still got our baking show to get to in an hour."

"Oh, is that today?" He lifted his head slightly to check the clock on the nightstand. "I'd almost forgotten. Mm, perhaps they could show a rerun just for today? I'm perfectly content with staying here until nightfall…"

"No, silly," she snorted and shimmied her way out from the coils of his arms. "I'd love to laze about all day just as much as you, but we really should be going." She sat up and stretched her six arms. "After all, we'd hate to keep the fans waiting, wouldn't we?"

"Ah, of course." The humanoid robot sat up and tossed his head to fix his hair. "I'm sure the audience will just be dying to learn this week's recipe, will they not?"

"Indeed~," Muffet chuckled and crawled back to the edge of the bed and hopped onto her feet. "It's a classic recipe that holds quite a lot of nostalgia in my heart: spider donuts and spider cider." She turned back to him before strolling towards the door. "Come along, dearie! We mustn't be late!"

Mettaton smiled again and rose to his feet. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, darling."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Liked what you read? Want to leave a critique or compliment? Leave a comment to let me know! Thanks again!**


End file.
